Imp/Rami
Rami 'is a friendly Imp. She can join Luka after a battle. She wants to fly, but can't because of her heavy breasts. World Interactions ''Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "My boobs are heavy!" "I want to become a great succubus! Maybe someday I can be like Alma Elma?" "I am good at milking. Of course, I will squeeze out your milk too. ♪" "Demon type monsters are not good at physical combat. But we are great at magic and pleasure attacks of course. ♪" "Demon type monsters are good with wind techniques. Strong succubi can even control the wind itself." "I lost my friends... Wahhh!" "I want to soar through the skies! ♪" "I went to Harpy Village to learn the trick to flying, but no one was there. It was eerie." "Maybe I can fly if I just try really hard. Unnnnn... It's impossible!" "I cannot fly no matter how hard I flutter my wings. Maybe my boobs are too heavy?" "Here's a riddle. ♪ A flood up above and a great fire down below. What could it be?" * A bath - "Righto! ♪" (+10 Affinity) * The Great Monsters Wars - "Grandma told me about that. The heaves suffered a great flood and the earth was covered in flames. Wahhh! That's too scary!" (-5 Affinity) * I don't know - "The answer is, a bath. ♪" "Hey, hey, think I can have a nice body if I eat a lot of good stuff?" * You can - "So I can have a nice body if I fill up on your semen? ♪ All right, let's work together. ♪" (+10 Affinity) * You can't - "Wahhh! You're mean!" (-5 Affinity) * You already have a nice body - "Everything goes to my boobs. I want some of it to go to my hips and ass." "Hey, what do you like best in a little girl?" * Big Breasts - "Oh, you mean me? ♪" (+10 Affinity) * Modesty - "Really? So being quiet is best?" * Weakness - "Sounds like you want to do something bad. That's scary... You're scary." (-5 Affinity) "What technique do you think I am best at?" * Paizuri - "Ehe, righto. ♪ I hoped you would say that. ♪" (+10 Affinity) * Milking - "Yep, I am also good at milking. ♪ I will squeeze plenty from you. ♪" (+10 Affinity) * Vaporizing Rebellion Sword - "What kind of technique is that? It sounds scary!" (-5 Affinity) "What do you think boobs are filled with?" * Meat - "That doesn't sound very nice... But breast meat is still fun to play with. ♪" (+10 Affinity) * Hopes and Dreams - "Right! They are filled with the dreams of boys like you. ♪" (+10 Affinity) * Pervert Worms - "They are not! Wahhh!" (-5 Affinity) (If Luka has a Herb) "I scraped my knee when I hit a tree. Hey, won't you give me an herb?" * Yes - "Yay! Thank you! ♪" (+20 Affinity) * No - "That's too bad..." ( If Luka has a Milk) "I'm thirsty. If you won't give me semen, then how about some milk?" * Yes - "Gulp, gulp... delicious. ♪" (+30 Affinity) * No - "That's too bad..." "I want a cute ribbon for my tail. If only someone would give me some money." Give 18G? * Yes - "Yay! I get a cute ribbon, I get a cute ribbon! ♪" (+25 Affinity) * No - "That's too bad..." * If Luka doesn't have money - "...You don't have any money either?" "You can have my tail. ♪ Just don't do anything weird with it." (+1 Imp Tail) "Take this wind stone. Use it when you get into trouble. ♪" (+1 Wind Stone) "Do you want some money? I'll give you a little. ♪" (+30 G) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Rami: "*Flutters* ...my boobs are heavyyyy!" With Rumi: Rami: "I bought a sparkler! Let's play!" Rumi: "*nod*" Rami: "...It's sooo pretty. ♪ Aww, it's about to go out." Rumi: "The sparkler is the same as your life..." Rami: "........" With Remi: Rami: "I brought a ball. Hey, let's play some ball!" Remi: "Poofpoof... poofpoof..." Rami: "Remi... those are my boobs... hey... what do you think you are doing?" Remi: "Poofpoof... poofpoof..." Rami: "........" With Teeny: Rami: "My breasts are heavy, I can't fly through the sky..." Teeny: "In that case give them to me." Rami: "But that's impossible!" Teeny: "Give them to meee!" Rami: "Waaah!" With Vanilla: Rami: "My breasts are so heavy I can't fly..." Vanilla: "That's all you have to say? Go to hell." Rami: "Waaa, so cruel! That's not nice!" Vanilla: "Having to look at THOSE isn't nice to me! They're enough to make me cry..." With Christie: Rami: "Big sis, you're a succubus nun? So then you won't attack men?" Christie: "No, I do." Rami: "So you're not abstinent?" Christie: "If you wear a nun's clothes then you are a nun even if you are a monster." Rami: "(This person is useless.)" With Alma Elma: Rami: "Hey hey, Miss Alma Elma! Can I become the next Succubus Queen?" Alma Elma: "That will depend on your efforts. If you try your best now, you could make that dream come true..." Camp In The 1st Camp: Rami: "This is fun! Hey, let's have a giant bonfire!" In The 2nd Camp: Rami: "Camping out with the whole gang is so fun! ♪" Grandeur Theater She is required in "Succubus Stage", "Imp Rhapsody" and "Donate, if you sympathize..." scenes. World Gadabout Actions 1st Action: Rami: "Fly into the sky!" Rami tried to fly... but her breast were to heavy and she couldn't fly at all. (Nothing happens) 2nd Action: Rami: "Kya!" Rami tripped on flat ground! But her breasts cushioned her fall and she took no damage. (Nothing Happens) 3rd Action: Rami: "...." Rami is thinking of lewd things. Rami became sensitive. (Rami becomes Horny) 4th Action: Rami: "Yay, jump rope! ♪" Rami plays jump rope! Rami's breasts are bouncing all around! Luka cannot help but watch! (Luka stunned) 5th Action: Rami: "Ehehe." Rami was playing with fire in secret... wow, look at it spread. (Certain fire damage with burn chance to all enemies) Quests See Pocket Castle Side Quests for more info. Rami wants to learn to fly but is unable to do so because her boobs are too heavy. #Cure the harpy epidemic. #Talk to the harpies inside the Harpy Village Inn. #Go to the top of the Iliasville Mountains and have her jump off (Rami learns ability Defense +10%). #Go to the top of the Mt. Saint Amos and have her jump off (Rami learns the ability Defense +20%, and you get the achievement "Gravity-defying Imp"). Trivia * She is the first companion to receive new Request scene if she is wearing special clothes (Risgue Swimsuit) Gallery Aa03ca0b5efb51b2a4ff9af1ac24e6e0.png|Cut-in 80 inp st01.png|Normal Expression 80 inp st02.png|Seductive Expression 80 inp st03.png|Crying Expression 80 inp st04.png|Calm Expression Inp fc1.png|Faces Category:Companions Category:Succubi Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Loli Category:Companion Side Quests